Sonic The Hedgehog Island
Sonic The Hedgehog Island 'is a medium type island. Dr.Eggman plans to enslave all of Poptropica using his new Mind Control Ecplise Cannon,and Sonic and the gang (plus you) must stop him before it's too late! Characters *You/Super You *super Sonic The Hedgehog/hyper Sonic *Miles Prower (A.k.a Tails The Fox or Tails Prower) *Knuckles The Echidna *Super Amy Rose *Super Shadow The Hedgehog/Hyper Shadow * Super Sliver The Hedgehog/Hyper Sliver *Bark The Polar Bear *Bean The Dyanamite Duck *Fang The Weasel *E-123 Omega *Dr.Eggman *Sally Acorn *Rotor The Walrus *Time Eater *Chip (Minor) Items *Chaos Emeralds *Passport *ID Card *Badnik Blueprint *Cell Phone Locations *Mobius (Main Street) {Speed Boom Cafe (common room),Mobius Passport and ID center,Knothole Plane Shoppe} *Egg Carrier {Bridge,Top Deck,Robot Storage Room,Landing Dock,Prison Room,Main Command Area} *Mystic Ruins {Tails' Lab,Echidna Tribal Shrine,Angel Island} *Apotos {Seaside Cafe (common room),Bonga Beach} *White World {Wormhole Teleporter} *Green Hill Zone {Ring-a-ding Coffee (common room),Green Gardens} *Space Colony ARK {Cannon's Core,Power Room} *Tails' Rocket {Airlock Drop,Cockpit,Storage Area} 'Walkthrough 'Mobius. (Main Street)' #Go to Mobius Passport and ID center. It's the tall building next to Speed Boom Cafe, a common room. #Once you get inside, go right and find Omochao, who is standing behind a counter. #Tell him that you need a Passport and ID Card (or you can use the Superhero ID Card from Super Power Island). #He'll give you your passport and ID card. #Exit the building. #Once you get outside, a horde of Badniks capture you and takes you to Eggman's base. 'Eggman's Base.' #You wake up in a roboticization chamber in Eggman's base. #Explore the area and find a Badnik Blueprint and the Green Chaos Emerald. #After you get the items, a cage falls down on you! #Eggman arrives and tells you his evil scheme. #Next, he places you in a roboticizer. #Before he can start roboticizing you, Sonic bursts in and uses his Spin Dash on the tube that you're in. #Give Sonic the Chaos Emerald you found earlier. #Sonic will Chaos Control out of the base. 'Tails' Lab.' #You and Sonic arrive at Tails' Lab, only Tails is there, but strangely no machines! #Sonic asks Tails what happened. #Tails says that a fleet of Egg Robos came in and stole all of his machines. #After Tails is finished talking, give him the Badnik Blueprint. #Tails says that it's the blueprint to Eggman's Mind Control Eclipse Cannon. #You then tell Sonic and Tails about Eggman's devious scheme. #Sonic says that they can handle this, and you can stay here. #You tell Sonic that you've got weapons of your own. #Sonic then lets you come with them. #Leave Tails' Lab and go back to Main Street. #Before you leave, Tails will give you 3 of the Chaos Emeralds (Green,Red,and Purple) and also a Cellphone. 'Back to Main Street Again.' #Use your Cellphone and call Tails. #You see that Tails is in trouble on the Egg Carrier along with Amy,Sonic,Sliver,and Shadow. #Ask Tails what's the problem. #He'll say that Eggman sent out an entire army of robots to capture the friends. #Tell him you are on your way. #Hang up and go to Knothole Plane Shoppe. 'Inside the Plane Shoppe.' #Go find Rotor and ask him for a nice and sturdy plane. #He'll tell you that there are 3 planes to choose from. #Choose a plane (Hint:The best one is the X-Tornado, The mediumest one is the Silent Flyer,and the worst one is the Tornado Prototype). #Pay Rotor with one of the Emeralds and leave the Plane Shoppe 'Flight to the Egg Carrier.' #Jump on top of the Plane Shoppe and you'll find your plane waiting for you along with Chip! #Chip says he wants to help Sonic and friends defeat Eggman. #Jump in your plane and start your flight towards the Egg Carrier. #A minigame will appear. You have to dodge Egg Robos as you make your way through the clouds. #When you get close to the Egg Carrier, your plane will run out of fuel and land on the Landing Dock of the Egg Carrier. 'Interfering with Eggman.' #Once you land on the Egg Carrier, head to the bridge. #When you get there,you'll find out that it was a trick! The heroes weren't there, but Bark,Bean,Fang, and Omega are there instead! #You:"What did you do with Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Shadow,Amy,and Sliver?" #Fang:"They are somewhere on this ship,but you won't find them yet!" #After that,Fang and the rest of the villians run away. You might as well head to the Central Command Area. #Once you get inside, you'll see a video transmission from Eggman. #Eggman:"Welcome *insert your Poptropican's name here*." #You:"Eggman! What did you do to my friends?" #Eggman:"They're all tucked up in my Prison Room! OHOHOHOHOHO!!!" #You:"I'll find them yet, Baldy McNosehair!" #Eggman:"You'll have to act fast, because my Egg Carrier will go through time into White World soon enough!" #You:"Gaah! You better watch your back, you baddie!" 'Finding the Gang.' #After the video transmission ends, you will see a timer on the top of your screen. It says 2:30, and when that timer ends, the Egg Carrier will go into White World. #Head left and you'll find a door with a keypad on it. #Click on the keypad and type in "EGGROBO". #Head into the room. #Once you enter,you'll see the friends! #Hit 4 buttons to release Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,and Shadow. #The timer goes off,and you head into White World! 'In the Wormhole.' #When you enter the White World Wormhole, the room containing Amy and Sliver heads off into Green Hill and Sonic and Knuckles go after it. #Then, Shadow and Tails are sucked into Apotos! #You have to go after Shadow and Tails in Apotos, so jump in the Apotos hole! 'Trouble by the Seaside.' #When you enter Apotos, head left to Bonga Beach. #Once you get there,you'll see Fang controlling the Big Arm from Sonic 3 & Knuckles in front of Shadow and Tails. #Rush to the area where they are, and Fang will get mad once he sees you. #Fang: "I thought I lost you on the Egg Carrier! How did you find the Prison Room?" #You:"A little help from Baldy Nosehair." #Fang:"No matter about that, I'll smash you and your friends to bits!" #After that, he starts up the Big Arm. 'Boss: Big Arm.' #When you first start the boss, you'll be playing as Shadow. #Shoot 3 Chaos Spears at the Big Arm when it tries to grab Shadow. #After that, the Big Arm will turn orange and you'll be playing as you. #There's not much you can do, so look for a weak spot and attack it when you can. #After you hit the weak spot 3 times, the Big Arm will turn fire red and you'll be playing as Tails. #Fly up towards the head of the Big Arm and use a Homing Attack when you get to the cockpit. #When you use 3 Homing Attacks, the Big Arm explodes and Fang flies off into the distance. 'Green Hill Peril.' #You've found Shadow and Tails, but what happened to the rest of the gang? #A wormhole will appear, and it has the image of Green Hill Zone. Jump into it. #When you,Tails,and Shadow land in Green Hill, you'll see Sliver and Knuckles. #You:"Hey guys, where'd Sonic and Amy go?" #Knuckles:"They were captured and taken to Eggman's base *points to Eggman Labs*." #You:"Might as well head there!" #Head to Eggman Labs and enter the building. #Once in, try to find an air vent. #When you find it, enter it. #Crawl through the vents with Shadow,Knuckles,Tails,and Sliver. #When you exit the vent, you'll be in Eggman's Control Room! #Sneak over to the cage that Sonic and Amy are in. #Click on the cage and use your Laser Pen from Spy Island to open the cage. #Once it's open, you and the crew fall into a room. #The Egg Dragoon apporaches. Get ready for a fight! 'Boss: Egg Dragoon.' #When you start, you'll be playing as Shadow,Sonic,and Sliver. #Playing as Sliver, levivitate the Egg Dragoon until it reaches the ceiling. It stays in place. #Playing as Sonic (after doing Sliver),home in on most of the machine. #Playing as Shadow (after doing Sliver and Sonic),throw some Chaos Spears at the machine. #It will blow up after that. 'Off to the ARK!' #After you defeat the Egg Dragoon, the base will blow up. You faint. #When you come to, you're in Tails' Lab. #Get up and head to the Garage. #Board the rocket with the heroes. 'Emerald Shards? Uncheck.' #On the rocket, Knuckles will open the container with shards of the Master Emerald. #Knux:"Oops." #You:"We're going down!!!!" #Rest:"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Aboard the ARK!' #Knux:"Oof!" #Amy:"Ouch!" #Sonic:"Oww." #Tails:"That hurts." #You:*gets up* "Where are we?" #Sonic:"We're on the ARK!" #Tails:"Eggman's probably here." #Sliver:"Levivtation in space is cool." #Shadow:"Not if you're with Sliver,that is." #After that, go left to the main enterance. There's a keypad on it. Type in "MARIA". #When you enter the ARK, head left to the elevator and go to Section EGG. #Once there, you'll encounter Eggman. #Eggman:"Cannon power systems are on,no sign of.....Sonic!!!" #You:"Eggman, it's the last straw!" #Eggman:"Not if get rid of you and your pesky friends first!" #After that, Eggman seals you,Sonic,Sliver,and Shadow in a capsule, plummeting you towards Poptropica! #You remember you have the Chaos Emeralds, use them. #When you do, you'll go Super along with Sonic,Shadow and Sliver. It's time to fight Eggman! 'Final Boss: Egg Mind Control Cannon.' #Eggman's Mind Control Cannon has been finished, but YOU need to finish the machine before it reaches Mobius' surface. You have 2:30 to stop it before it hits Mobius. #Super Sonic and Super Shadow will fuse to form Super Shadic. You and Super Sliver will have to find a way to finish Dr. Eggman's machine. #Once you find the weak spot and have hit it 5 times, you'll play as Super Shadic. Hit Eggman's cockpit to win. 'Returning Home.' #After you defeat the boss, you'll be teleported to Main Street. #You'll see a news report that Dr. Eggman has been defeated. #Sonic will run up to you and thank you for helping him. #As a reward, he'll give you the Medallion, 100 credits, and the Chaos Emeralds. #Go Super and fly into the sky. #Tails and Knuckles will fly by. #Land on Angel Island. #You will be given a message by Knuckles that says "Thanks, *insert your Poptropican's name here*, for your bravery. Speed ya next time! ~Sonic and co.". #Knuckles will congratulate you, and he'll let you visit anytime. The island then ends. Category:Fanon Islands Category:Everyone Islands